It is important for computer service environments to have sufficient compute resources to service user needs. For example, a computer service that operates using cloud compute resources can scale the amount of allocated cloud compute resources up or down as demand for the computer service increases or decreases over time.
However, problems can occur when allocated compute resources cannot keep up with demand. For example, when compute resources are allocated in cloud computing environments for dynamically scaling workloads, such as gaming, those resources are often released when not in active use. In such an environment, there are typically dependencies on one or more network connected services. When these dependent services go down or network connectivity is lost, the resources are released and load can return very quickly once the connectivity is restored or the outage is resolved. The remaining resources can no longer sustain the load and the outage is perceived to last longer by the end user. In addition, new resources may not be allocated fast enough to meet the quickly increasing demand.